Chanson de Mona Pizza
[[Fichier:WWG-MonaPizza.png|thumb|right|Icône du souvenir Mona Pizza dans WarioWare Gold]] La chanson de Mona Pizza (également simplement appelée Mona Pizza) est une chanson principalement chantée par Harley Gueuler pour promouvoir la pizzeria du même nom dans WarioWare: Twisted!. Elle est entendue lors du stage Mini Spin de Mona. On peut parfois y entendre Joe le gérant parler avec un accent italien. Dans la dernière partie, les Dinosaures chantent à la place d'Harley Gueuler pour promouvoir leur pizzeria, rivale de Mona Pizza. Elle est également déblocable en tant que souvenir. Apparitions Une version sous-titrée de la chanson (avec un diaporama contenant une animation limitée) est déblocable sous la forme d'un souvenir secret dans WarioWare: Touched! ; ce souvenir ne peut cependant être débloqué qu'en jouant au jeu avec une cartouche de WarioWare: Twisted! dans le port à cartouches Game Boy Advance de la Nintendo DS. Ici, pour la première et dernière fois, les paroles de la chanson sont traduites en français sur l'écran supérieur. Une version arrangée par Takahiro Nishi est présente dans Super Smash Bros. Brawl, avec des chants anglais et japonais. Dans la version anglaise, les chants d'Harley Gueuler sont fournis par Christina Peyser, qui doublait alors Ashley dans la [[WarioWare|série WarioWare]], tandis que Nate Bihldorff et Andy Hartpence interprètent les Dinosaures. Dans la version japonaise, les chants sont faits par Gakkie & Kubocci. Cette arrangement exclut les paroles de Joe le gérant. Le thème est également l'un des titres disponible dans Donkey Konga 3: Tabehōdai! Haru Mogitate 50 Kyoku. Les versions japonaise et anglaise du thème original, directement importées de WarioWare: Twisted!, sont deux souvenirs déblocables de catégorie Musiques dans WarioWare Gold. Paroles WarioWare: Twisted! / Touched! / Gold Français= :Harley Gueuler : Bienvenue chez Mona Pizza :La meilleure de toutes les pizzas :Sauce et fromage sont par-faits :On les amène sur ton pa-lier (Miam ! Miam ! Miam ! Miam !) :Bienvenue chez Mona Pizza (Buon giorno!) :La meilleure de toutes les pizzas (Buono!) :Notre pâte Super Krous-till' (Bellissima!) :Touche toujours en plein dans l'mille ! (Mamma Mia!) :Prends une gross' part et mors dedans ! :Si c'est bon c'est sûr que tu reprends du :Mona Pizza ! (Je suis le gérant du restaurant) :Mona Pizza ! (Mon nom est Joe.) :Mona Pizza ! (De la pizza de haut niveau !) :Mona Pizza ! (J'ai dit "de haut niveau".) :Les Dinosaures : On représente Pizza Dinosaure :Et d'abord c'est nous les plus forts ! :Notre pâte est dure et notre sauce insipide. :Mais on est vraiment partout alors envoie-nous le liquide ! :Mona Pizza peut faire ce qu'elle veut :On aura toujours six mille magasins de plus qu'elle ! :Pizza Dinosaure :Pizza Dinosaure (Ouahahaha, ouahahaha) |-| Anglais= :Harley Gueuler : This here is Mona Pizza! :Makers of the world's best eats-a! :Fresh sauce and cheese galo-ore, :Brought straight to your front do-or! (Yum! Yum! Yum! Yum!) :This here is Mona Pizza! (Buon giorno!) :Makers of all tasty treats-a! (Buono!) :Our pie's crispy, crunchy cru-ust, (Bellissima!) :Leaves others in the du-ust. (Mamma mia!) :Grab a hot slice and take a big bite! :It's so good that you'll start a fight for more... :Mona Pizza! (I'm the manager of this joint!) :Mona Pizza! (My name is Joe!) :Mona Pizza! (It's a pizza art!) :Mona Pizza! (I said a "pizza art", ahahahaha!) :Les Dinosaures : We represent Pizza Dinosaur! :We got the most stores in the world! :Our crust is tough and our sauce is thin, :But we're everywhere so you gotta give in! :Mona Pizza's got nothing on us, :Cause we've got 6000 stores plus!'' :Pizza Dinosaur! :Pizza Dinosaur! (Wahahahahha! Wahahahahha!) Super Smash Bros. Brawl :'''Harley Gueuler : This here is Mona Pizza! :Makers of the world's best eats-a! :Fresh sauce and cheese galo-ore, :Brought straight to your front do-or! (Go! Go! Go! Go!) :This here is Mona Pizza! :Makers of all tasty treats-a! :Our pie's crispy, crunchy cru-ust, :Leaves others in the du-ust. :Grab a hot slice and take a big bite! :It's so good that you'll start a fight... :(1, 2, 3, 4!) :... for more... :Mona Pizza! :Mona Pizza! :Mona Pizza! :Mona Pizza! (instrumental) :Les Dinosaures : We represent Pizza Dinosaur! :We got the most stores in the world! :Our crust is tough and our sauce is thin, :But we're everywhere so you gotta give in! :Mona Pizza's got nothing on us, :Cause we've got six thousand stores plus!'' :Pizza Dinosaur! :Pizza Dinosaur! :'''Harley Gueuler : This here is Mona Pizza! :Makers of the world's best eats-a! :Fresh sauce and cheese galo-ore, :Brought straight to your front do-or. (Go! Go! Go! Go!) :This here is Mona Pizza! :Makers of all tasty treats-a! :Our pies' crispy crunchy cru-ust, :Leaves others in the du-ust. :Grab a hot slice and take a big bite! :It's so good that you'll start a fight...' :(1, 2, 3, 4!) :... for more... :Mona Pizza! :Mona Pizza! :Mona Pizza! :Mona Pizza! Catégorie:WarioWare: Twisted! Catégorie:WarioWare: Touched! Catégorie:WarioWare: Smooth Moves Catégorie:Donkey Konga 3: Tabehōdai! Haru Mogitate 50 Kyoku Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:WarioWare Gold